prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Roddy Piper
| nomes de ringue =Roddy Piper The Masked Canadian Piper Machine Rowdy Roddy Piper | data de nascimento =17 de abril de 1954 | local de nascimento =Saskatoon, Saskatchewan | data morte =31 de julho de 2015 | local morte =Hollywood, Califórnia | estilo =Brawler | altura =1.88 m | peso =113 kg | treinado por =Tony Condello Al Tomko Alfred Eloquin | estréia =1972 | retirada=2011 }} Roderick George Toombs (*Saskatoon, 17 de abril de 1954 + Hollywood, 31 de julho de 2015), melhor conhecido pelo nome de ringue "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, foi um ator e lutador de wrestling profissional canadense. A gimmick que utilizou durante a maior parte de sua carreira foi a de um escocês. Carreira *American Wrestling Association (1973–1975) *National Wrestling Alliance (1975–1980) *Mid-Atlantic (1980–1983) *World Wrestling Federation (1984-1987) (1989–1996) *World Championship Wrestling (1996–2000) *Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) *World Wrestling Entertainment (2003) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004–2005) *World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE (2005–2015) *Portland Wrestling Uncut (2012–2015) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Sleeper hold *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Bearhug **Belly to back suplex **Bulldog **Fist drop **Inverted atomic drop **Low blow **Multiple jabs **Poking or raking of the eyes **Piledriver **Running high knee strike **Sunset flip *'Wrestlers de quem foi manager' **Sean O'Haire **Virgil **Paul Orndorff **Dr. D. David Schultz **Big John Studd *'Apelidos' **"Rowdy" **"The Rowdy One" **"Hot Rod" **"Hot Scot" *'Música de entrada' **"Scotland the Brave" **"The Bonnie Lass of Fyvie" **"Green Hills of Tyrol" **"Hot Rod" por Jim Johnston Campeonatos e prêmios *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Reel Member Inductee (2001) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling / World Championship Wrestling' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Big John StuddNWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com **NWA Television Championship (2 vezes) **NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA All-Star Wrestling' **[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (1 vez) - com Rick Martel *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' **NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes) **NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (7 vezes) - com Crusher Verdu (2), Adrian Adonis (1), Chavo Guerrero (1), Kengo Kimura (1), Ron Bass (1) e The Hangman (1) **NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)² *'NWA San Francisco' **NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (San Francisco version) (1 vez) **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)]] (1 vez) - com Ed Wiskoski *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' **NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (5 vezes) - com Killer Tim Brooks (1), Rick Martel (3) e Mike Popovich (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1982) **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1984) **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1985) **PWI Match of the Year (1985) com Paul Orndorff vs. Hulk Hogan & Mr. T na WrestleMania **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1986) **PWI ranked him # 45 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" em 1992. *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Class of 2007Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum Inductees At wrestling-titles.com *'World Class Championship Wrestling' **NWA American Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Bulldog Brower *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2005)WWF/WWE Hall of Fame Inductees At wrestling-titles.com **WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) **World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Ric Flair **Slammy Award for Best Personality in Land of a Thousand Dances (1986) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Best Interviews (1981) junto com Lou Albano **Best Interviews (1982, 1983) **Best Heel (1984, 1985) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1986) vs. Mr. T em um boxing match na WrestleMania **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1997) vs. Hulk Hogan no SuperBrawl 1The NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship era normalmente defendido na NWA Hollywood, embora em algumas vezes foi defendido em outras regionais da NWA. A NWA não tem registro em que filial Piper venceu o título pela primeira vez. ²The NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship não é reconhecida ou organizada pela National Wrestling Alliance. Ligações externas * RowdyRoddyPiper.com Site Oficial * WWE Hall of Fame * Roddy Piper em Slam! * Roddy Piper Slam! Arquivo de carreira en:Roddy Piper R R